El Fantasma de Tu Recuerdo
by Nessie349
Summary: Perseguida por el recuerdo de Jacob, Renesemee es maltratada por Ethan un vampiro que bien podría ser el gemelo de Jacob, llena de desesperación Renesmee huye de el infierno al que a sido sometida, sera que después de tantos años de miseria podrá al fin encontrar la felicidad? - No es el mejor Summary pero léanlo un drama muy bueno ;


Un Infierno Junto a Ti

El Fantasma de Tu recuerdo

POV RENESME

Las Lagrimas caían incontroladas sobre mis mejillas, los ojos los tenia realmente hinchados no podía creer lo que había visto, "ya no más" me decía dentro de mi "ya no mas" no era la primera vez que me lo hacía pero claro siempre tuve la esperanza de que el cambiaria, de que cambiaria…por mí, pero todo este tiempo me engañe, me cegué por tonta, todos me lo habías advertido pero ¡no!

-¿Por qué?-grite al aire-Porque Jacob porque me dejaste… -susurre Por ti cometí esta estupidez ¡Por ti! Si tan solo… No te hubieras ido, tome mi cabeza entre ambas manos jalándome el cabello con desesperación, Ethan es tan malo, siempre me trata mal, me golpea, me dejo golpear por él, me engaña, es un monstruo, pero… pero es tu vivido recuerdo, es lo más cercano que tengo a ti, no me queda más que eso tu recuerdo, el recuerdo de aquellos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, aquellas tardes en las que salíamos a jugar, correr, el día en que me confesaste lo de la imprimación, pero ese recuerdo esa última pelea, nunca pude remediarla, nuestra última pelea fue el ultimo momento que viví contigo –Eres una Idiota Renesmee Cullen-grite, golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared

-RENESMEE!-escuche a lo lejos, Ethan! No, corrí a serrar la puerta y ponerle seguro , aunque es de nada serviría, saque una maleta del armario, cuando sentí un golpe que choco contra mis costillas dejándome inmóvil unos segundos, seguido de un dolor agonizante, los gritos que salían de mi garganta eran desgarradores-CALLATE ESTUPIDA!-grito Ethan tomándome de los hombros a velocidad vampírica, sin embargo el dolor era insoportable, no podía contener los quejidos que salían de el fondo de mi pecho-QUE TE CALLES!-3 puñetazos se arremetieron contra mi abdomen, sentía como me faltaba el aire, el solo tratar de inhalar y exhalar era otro dolor agonizante-Ja…ja…cob-logre susurrar entre quejidos y llanto

-¿Que dijiste?- Volteo Ethan paranoicamente-¡otra vez ese imbécil!- ¡El está muerto estúpida! MUERTO- las palabras de Ethan me dolieron más que los golpes, sentía como la visión se me nublaba, no solo por el dolor físico sino también por el moral No Jacob por Favor no me dejes aquí, Jacob en donde quiera que estés Sálvame de Ethan no me dejes morir aquí,-Mi amor, ¡Renesmee no te mueras!-dijo Ethan arrepentido otra vez, ya sabía lo siguiente pero no quería escucharlo, no mas-Renesmee, no, no te mueras, no me dejes solo mi amor, yo te amo-otra vez esas palabras LAVATE LA BOCA! Le quería gritar ¡porque está llena de mentiras! De falsas promesas que sabes que jamás cumplirás quería decir, pero no salía nada, no podía emitir ningún sonido, mas que quejidos de dolo, aunque ciertamente ya no sentía nada, la visión se me nublaba cada vez mas, ya no sabía si era por las lagrimas o por esa anestesia de el dejar esta vida, ¿acaso así se sentía? Morir, ¿aquí terminaría todo?-¡QUE NO ME DEJES! NO OISTE-dos bofetadas mas de parte de él, nada, ya no sentían nada-¡NO! RENESMEE DESPIERTA-sus gritos ya no me importaban, esto si era el colmo, solo quería huir de ahí, no quería morir aquí, pero estaba segura de que si abría los ojos seria mi perdición, una parte de mi me decía que luchara que no podía morir aquí, que aun había algo por que vivir, pero la otra me decía, ¿para qué sigues en este infierno? Siempre es lo mismo, si abres los ojos vas a caer en sus redes otra vez, y será la misma rutina golpes, estupideces, culpa, y todo no por Ethan, si no porque es la viva imagen de Jacob, de aquel hombre que amaste, de tu primer y único amor, esto que tienes con Ethan es solo obsesión y el miedo a quedarte sola, poco logre abrir los ojos, al parecer estaba en movimiento, alcé la mirada y vi que me tenía en brazos, ese imbécil me tenía en brazos, "ya no puedes permitirte caer en sus redes otra vez Renesmee" Sabía exactamente a donde me llevaba, con su amigo el Dr. Jefferson, si madamas ni nada menos que el hermano del ex presidente Jefferson de los Estados Unidos, solo que él había pasado por muerto pero realmente solo fue convertido en vampiro, bueno lo importante aquí es que es el mejor amigo de Ethan, y es Doctor y siempre que me masacra a golpes me lleva con él para que me reanime, Max solo lo ven con ojos de desaprobación, mientras Ethan le inventa otra historia de acontecimientos tontos que ni el mismo se cree, después de que me "cura" me ve con lastima y me dice que tenga más cuidado, porque en uno de esos "accidentes" podría morir, si captaba la indirecta pero estaba demasiado "enamorada" de Ethan como para hacerle caso, esta vez sería diferente, esta vez huiría para siempre, sabía que Max me ayudaría a distraerlo si le daba alguna señal, nunca me lo había dicho pero tenía fe en que si me ayudaría, como Ethan no se había percatado aun de que había despertado decidí cerrar los ojos, para relajarme y pensar como le pediría ayuda a Max

-¡MAX!-grito Ethan cuando aun estábamos a unos cuantos Kilómetros de la casa de campo del Dr. Jefferson, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos escuchara -¡MAX!-alcance a escuchar como Max llegaba corriendo junto a nosotros-Sálvala, por favor sálvala-Suplico mi "novio", Max se limito a tomarme en brazos y no decir nada

-Estábamos en el bosque, cazando y…-Titubeo

-Basta Ethan, no sé, ni me importa por ahora que allá pasado lo que importa ahorita es llevarla a mi casa para que pueda curarla esta como siempre muy grave-se limito a decir

-De…acuerdo-

En cuanto llegamos a su casa no paso nada fuera de lo normal, me reanimo y me coneccto a los aparatos a los cuales ya me había acostumbrado, tres días de nuevo en casa de Max en la habitación de su consultorio, y Ethan abajo pidiendo respuestas de parte de Max sobre mi estado, el como siempre decía que mejorando, seguramente hoy me "daría de alta" y regresaría a mi infierno, era ahora o nunca, en cuanto abri los ojos por la mañana, estaba Max verificando que mi suero estuviera bien, voltee a verlo con desesperación y por medio de señas sigilosas le pedi un bolígrafo, y escribi en mi mano la palabra "ayudame", el se limito a asentir, y bjo inmediatamente con Ethan, alcanze a escuchar como le pedia que fuera a Brazil por unos medicamentos, no se de que rayoz me serviría que fuera a Brazil, pues estábamos en Argentina de viajes de "negocios" además Max vivía aquí asi que le era as fácil contactarlo en cunto salió Ethan de la casa espere unos 30minutos en poder susurrar el nombre de Max

-Renesmee-dijo preocupado y yo me solté en llanto-No hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí-dijo abrasándome y dándome un abrigo de mi talla-vamos-corri a velocidad vampirica o bueno lo mas rápido que pude, Max me volteo a ver preocupado y me tomo en brazos, asi nunca llegaremos ahí que ir al aereopuerto, tomo su maletín antes de salir, llegamos en 10min al aereopuerto mostro los pasaportes falsos, me pregunto ¿de donde abrá sacado el mio? Bueno creo que ya se imaginaba que algún día abriría los ojos, tomamos el primer vuelo a California, durante el vuelo no me dejo hablar, en cuanto llegamos a Califronia me dio los documentos y una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo

-Renesmee el ira por nosotros vete con tu familia, siguen en Forks-dijo preocupado

-pero-

-Yo estare bien-sonrio-se cuidarme solo-me dio un beso en la frente-tu vuelo esta por salir, corre y lo alcanzaras-dijo desapareciendo, me quede con una bolsa en la mano en sock no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, es solo que… no podía creerlo, no sabia bien que había pasado, de pronto la voz en el micrófono me saco de mis pensamientos, corri a una velocidad normal al avión.

En cuanto aterrize en Port Angeles, no dude en tomar un taxi, el primero que vi, le di la dirección de la casa de Charlie, llegando ahí le pague al taxista y corri hasta la mansión Cullen, en el camino cai varias veces, mi aspecto seguramente era horroroso, pues varias ramas se enredaban en el cabellos, los ojos los tenia muy hinchados de nuevo, pues las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, ya no eran de tristeza, sino de miedo, de preocupación, estaba aterrada, además no había visto a mi familia en 30años, no sabia nada de ellos, no sabia que había pasado con ellos, solo esperaba que etsubieran en casa, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me di cuenta cuando llegue, estaba parada ahí frente a la mansión Cullen seguramente mi padre ya había leído mis pensamientos y ya sabira que estaba ahí, bueno si estaba en casa, estaba a 5metros del Porche de la casa sin atreverme a dar un paso, mas un ruido en el hambiente me sobresalto, y me dio valor, toque el timbre una sola vez, la puerta se abrió lentamente y estaba ahí parada frente a mi aquella figura por la cual había llorado todas las noches, la persona que siempre me había dado consuelo antes de mu huida, mi complice, consentidora, mi tia Rose, detrás de ella estaba con unas maletas ella, mi madre, -mamá-susurre entre sollosos y me tire al piso, llorando como nunca…


End file.
